


Banter

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Elijah's smoking when Josh finds him, hanging out behind the special effects studio near the tree stump where he drinks hot chocolate and studies his script rewrites every morning. Elijah smiles when he sees Josh, and cocks his head in a familiar query that Josh doesn't choose to answer right away.





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](https://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[**idiosyncratic**](https://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/), who stumped me on the second try with a line from [Sweat and Skin](http://airgiodslv.dombillijah.com/stories/sweat.html), and requested Faculty-era Josh/Elijah.

Elijah's smoking when Josh finds him, hanging out behind the special effects studio near the tree stump where he drinks hot chocolate and studies his script rewrites every morning. Elijah smiles when he sees Josh, and cocks his head in a familiar query that Josh doesn't choose to answer right away.

"You're getting pretty good at that," Josh comments, stealing the cigarette from Elijah's lax fingertips and taking a long, sweet drag before Elijah steals it back.

"I had a good teacher," Elijah counters, smiling a little as he stubs out the filter on the scarred surface of the tree stump. He blows the smoke away from Josh, and doesn't resist when Josh takes Elijah into his arms loosely, just holding his waist and grinning crookedly at him.

"Yeah? He teach you anything else?" Josh teases, nuzzling just a little the way he knows Elijah secretly loves and will never admit to, even when his eyes half-close and his face turns up into the touch.

"Nothing I'd show a scamp like you," Elijah murmurs, and Josh does a quick check to make sure they're still alone before bending awkwardly to kiss Elijah, who rises helpfully onto his toes to assist.

"He show you this?" Josh asks, groping Elijah's ass just because it makes him squirm, and their hipbones knock together with a bump. Elijah sighs in answer, and Josh kisses him more deeply before easing back and then freezing as he looks over Elijah's shoulder.

"Is that your mom, Wood?" Josh asks suddenly, and Elijah jerks around wide-eyed before returning to temper Josh's grin with an accusatory glare.

"Very funny," Elijah remarks dryly, trying to cross his arms while Josh thwarts the attempt by pulling him closer. Josh tugs, and Elijah follows, not unwilling, until they're completely hidden in the narrow cul-de-sac at the rear of the studio where their first kiss happened, their first fumbling touches, their first shared cigarette.

"'Lij," Josh murmurs, against Elijah's parted lips. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
